Drop rates for missions in the forge
In the Forge, your main source of ingredients will probably be missions. You send adventurers out on missions and when the adventurers are done, you can claim what ingredients they collected during their mission. Each mission has its set of ingredients that is possible to find when doing that mission. The chance of finding specific ingredient is different from mission to mission. Leveling up your adventurer or using an adventurer with it's element corresponding to the element of the mission(explained in the paragraph below) increases the drop rate of ingredients. On this page, you can see what missions tend to drop most of what ingredients. Here is a way to navigate fast if you want to find out what mission to do when looking for a specific ingredient(does not work for Firefox): Press control + f when looking at this page, and write the name of the ingredient you want to see the drop rate to. The browser will then highlight all the places where it says that ingredient. For example, if I press control + f and type in "true time", the browser highlights every place in this article where it says "true time". By doing this, you can more easily find out what mission is best to do when you are looking for a specific ingredient. Adventurer elements Each adventurer has its element. Tyche's element is spirit, as you can see on the purple spiral next to her name. Because of this, she will have better drop rates on missions with the spirit-icon on it than Nereus will. Nereus' element is water and he will have higher drop rates on missions with the water-icon on it that Tyche will. Galia'a element is air and she will have better drop rates on air-missions. The element of an adventurer may also increase the drop rate of certain ingredients. For example, Nereus may get more elemental waters than Tyche or Gailia. However, I do not know this for sure. Currently known spirit-missions is: Keeping the peace, Search the shadows, Reap what has been shown, Currently known water-missions is: Protect dragon eggs, Mountain of treasures Currently known air-missions is: Defeat Thanatos, Seek the Millennium seed, Investigate sky temples Drop Rates for missions I have been doing research on the drop rates by doing a lot of missions. By using a script and thousands of speed-ups, I was able to do thousands of missions. I have recorded what ingredients I found on those missions and given an estimated value of the drop rates on the missions. On most missions, I have used only Tyche. On the Mountain of Treasures-mission, however, have I used Tyche and Nereus separately to see what difference it makes when the adventurer is at the same element as the mission. On all missions, my adventurer was at level 10 the whole time. On this page, there is a list of all the missions, both permanently available and the ones that become available now and then. There is one mission, however, that is not on this page. That is the "Find The Lost Cult of Aphrodite"-mission. For months, it has not showed up as a mission you can take and it may never be available to do anymore in the future either. Permanently Available Missions Scouting the Anthropus Duration: 1 minute Keeping The Peace Duration: 3 Minutes Collect Information About the Waste Duration: 5 Minutes OBS: Every time you do this mission, it will cost you one raw iron ore. Defend the Villagers Duration: 8 Minutes Defeat a Challenger OBS: Every time you do this mission, it will cost you one sturdy cog. Duration: 12 Minutes Escort Cassandra into the Waste OBS: Every time you do this mission, it will cost you one hardened scale. Duration: 17 Minutes Find Cassandra OBS: Every time you do this mission, it will cost you one primal storm. Duration: 23 minutes Protect Dragon Eggs Duration: 30 minutes Train Newly Hatched Dragons OBS: Every time you do this mission, it will cost you one primal storm. Duration: 23 minutes Defeat Thanatos Duration: 1 hour Investigate Sky Temples In this mission, I do not have any good proof of the drop rates. The drop rates given on this mission is based on 407 missions. Duration: 30 Minutes Non-Permanently Available Missions Reap What Has Been Sown OBS: Every time you do this mission, it will cost you one gray powder. Duration: 15 Minutes Seek The Millennium Seed OBS: Every time you do this mission, it will cost you one gray powder. Duration: 15 Minutes Search The Shadows Duration: 15 minutes Consult the Ancients Duration: 30 minutes Mountain of Treasures - Comparison between Tyche and Nereus I have done this mission 2000 times in total. 1000 of them with Tyche and 1000 of them with Nereus. Here is a comparison of what drops I got. This comparison can tell you ca. how much more you will get from a mission if the adventurer's element is the same as the mission's element. Duration: 30 Minutes Discover the House of the Rising Sun OBS: Every time you do this mission, it will cost you one gray powder. Duration: 15 Minutes 'Venture Into the Mortal Mire' OBS: Every time you do this mission, it will cost you one gray powder. Duration: 15 Minutes Category:The Forge Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay Category:Beginner Information